


A Cure For Insomnia

by villacreek



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villacreek/pseuds/villacreek
Summary: Mikleo can’t sleep. He remedies this using the only method he knows.





	A Cure For Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been writing essays nonstop for three weeks...so sorry if this is kinda lame hohoh,o i’m trying to get a writing rhythm back  
>  
> 
> also i just finished ffxv ;)

There are nights when Mikleo just cannot get to sleep. He lays on his back and gazes at the ceiling of his little house, pillow clutched tightly to his chest while his heart beats fiercely for who-the-hell-knows-why. His jaw clenches, and he thinks, maybe it was when I had tripped while hunting earlier in the day. Maybe it was the gossip I’d accidentally eavesdropped on.  
…Whatever it was, nothing about it mattered anymore besides how to get it to go away.

 

Tonight just so happened to be one of those sleepless nights. At first, he figured it was because he’d eaten before turning in, and that the hammering he felt was just from a little energy spike. But then it didn’t fade. He tried laying on his stomach. He tried layering blankets in hopes that the pressure would soothe him. His eyes refused to shut, though, and his heart fueled the resistance.

 

Mikleo groaned a shaky groan and reached up to run a hand through his hair, tugging hard.  
He’d only come up with one successful solution for moments like these.

 

_God, how late is it?,_ he thought, sucking in a shallow breath through his teeth. His legs slipped out from underneath his covers and pressed onto his woven carpet soundlessly, and with hesitation notwithstanding he hugged himself and slinked off towards the cool Elysian night.

 

The breeze brushed his skin through his nightclothes and the grass shifted gently under his feet. The knob of Sorey’s front door felt familiar in his slender hand, and he turned it and opened it and slipped through without so much as a murmur coming from him. And then to the modest bedroom he padded, where Sorey slept peacefully through the night.

 

Mikleo approached the bed slowly, then he reached down and quietly drew back the covers just enough for him to tuck himself in besides his friend. He promptly buried his face in the extra pillow and inhaled shakily, silently pleading for his heart to trip up in its race soon.  
Sorey’s presence was always a calming one. It was only a matter of time.  
The wind blew, Sorey breathed steadily, and Mikleo tried his hardest to envelop himself in just that.

 

“Mmh…Mikleo…?” trilled a quiet voice.

 

_Shit_ , thought Mikleo. He froze, face still pressed down into the plush fabric. The drumming in his chest had barely slowed at all, and perhaps Sorey could sense it, because soon he was up close against the other boy's side, a sleepy hand resting across the stretch of his shoulders.

 

He shifted his head, pale hair getting mussed, and met a grassy green gaze that was mere inches from his own. Damn it all, he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

“Hey,” greeted Sorey with a tired, lopsided grin.

“H-Hey,” Mikleo replied softly, gaze flicking to the side. Whether it was because of anxiety or embarrassment he couldn’t tell.

 

For a while, no words were exchanged between them. Mikleo was perfectly content examining Sorey’s face. His eyes were half-lidded and laden with sleep, his bangs all folded and curled from awkwardly laying on them. His lips were slightly dry from the crisp night air, and they were bent into a slight, subtle smile that still managed to look brighter than day. It was infectious: Mikleo could feel a smile of his own sneaking up on him.

 

Then Sorey broke the peaceful silence with a quiet laugh. “Can’t sleep?” he asked. The hand on Mikleo’s back slipped upwards, calloused fingers mingling with the soft hair on his neck. Mikleo averted his eyes and let out a hum in confirmation. Pink dusted his cheeks, only visible from the close proximity.

 

Sorey hummed as well, in contemplation. And Mikleo watched him carefully once more: the way his gaze flicked to the side while he thought, brow loosely furrowed, lips fading from the soft smile to a faint pout. The seraph let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Can you just…hold me?” he found himself requesting. His hands wrung underneath the covers, pink cheeks ever present. The question made Sorey’s gaze fall back forward.

“Are you sure? I could do more…” he replied. His mouth stayed open as if he were going to continue, then it fell shut and creased into that little grin once more. “Gosh, of course you’re sure. You know what helps.”

 

Mikleo laughed quietly and drew closer to nuzzle against the other boy’s cheek. He laughed again, light and airy.

 

Then there was a light pull on his hair, and he drew back to see what was wrong— and Sorey pressed their lips together softly in an innocent kiss.

 

A shockwave ran through Mikleo’s body at the sudden, foreign feeling, but not a bad shockwave at all. He relaxed, sunk into it, let his eyes flutter closed, while one of his hands flitted up from the sheets to rest gently on Sorey’s waist. The other boy broke away with a gasp.

 

“S-Sorry,” Sorey said breathlessly. “About that. You’re just...even prettier in the moonlight.”

 

Mikleo’s eyes opened just a bit, taking in Sorey’s ruffled expression. His brow was furrowed once more, but in a way that was charmingly clumsy, and his eyes were a tad wider than they had been before, almost animated with fluster. And his lips…they were pursed, and inviting.  
He snuggled closer and brushed against them once more, in another light kiss. “Dork,” he murmured.

“Whaaat…look who’s talking,” Sorey replied with a grin. His words lead out into a content sigh, and he pressed his forehead against Mikleo’s as his eyes gently closed.

 

The pounding in Mikleo’s chest was but a memory by now— an affectionate Sorey was always a flawless cure. As he let his breathing slow to a relaxed pace, he savored the feeling of a peaceful, warm rest.

 

…Even if he did manage to find another solution for his sleeplessness, what a waste it would be to not come here instead.


End file.
